


i love you the way a knife loves a heart

by sapphfics



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: So it’s true, then.Her family is dead. She is the sole survivor of her house. And she will never meet them. There’s not even ghosts of them left behind for her to speak to.It’s something she has known all her life, she supposes, but the confirmation still hurts more than she expected it to.
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	i love you the way a knife loves a heart

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://sansaisalesbian.tumblr.com/post/616411024548036608/i-love-you-the-way-a-knife-loves-a-heart-tyril-x)

So it’s true, then.

Her family is dead. She is the sole survivor of her house. And she will never meet them. There’s not even ghosts of them left behind for her to speak to.

It’s something she has known all her life, she supposes, but the confirmation still hurts more than she expected it to.  
She’s not naive to the lives lost in the wars before her birth, not really. Even elves who were raised the same as humans know of the massacre and how few escaped. She learnt of it as a paragraph in the footnotes of human history, a tradgedy but not something to be studied. But she cannot remember her birth family, or how they died or left her or— all she knows is, one moment they must have been there and the next she awoke on a deserted road outside Riverbend, cold and frightened and almost feral.

Kaden hadn’t been afriad of her, though. Nor had his father, recently widowed and his son needing a companion. Besides, Kaden told her later in secretive whispers, “I think he always wanted a daughter.”

And for eighteen years - or however long it has been, time means little to elves or orcs, only humans with their limited lifespan hold it with such reverence - she’s tried to be that. She’s never left the village, helped her father on the farm as best she could, hid her elven ears for years until the summer after her seventeenth year when it became too hot for her to hide her face. Children had teased her at school, being the only one of her kind for a thousand miles, and it’s…a kind of loneliness she can not describe. She used to dream of going to Undermount the moment she first learnt of it, to see her people, people who looked like her and would not judge her for her oversensitive perceptions or her skin.

And it’s certainly not everything she dreamt of, but Tyril is almost like the knight her childhood self dreamt of. But how can she know? The elven knight in her dreams was always faceless; it was the cheers and smiles of her father and Kaden that mattered to her. Tyril tall, at least, and brave and she would like to braid his hair if he would allow it.

“What do you know of House Nightbloom?” She finds herself asking him, in the dead of night, when she finds herself consumed by the words of the founder of House Starfury.

“I…” Tyril sighs. “When I was growing up, my tutors spent a year making a large family tree. Or forest, rather. It had every elven family who ever existed, and it spanned a whole half of the house by the time it was done. House Nightbloom was there, of course, a minor but noble house with the poor luck of having fewer descendants since their nobility and loyalty to sadly corrupt leaders led to many of their untimely deaths.”

“So after all these years, I find out that I’m the blood of traitors and idiots?” She digs her nails into her palms. “Fantastic. Love that for me.”

“You are the most loyal and intelligent elf I’ve ever met, and don’t let tell yourself otherwise!” Tyril insists. She notices, he only ever seems to become passionate when it involves _her_ , and if he were speaking of anything but a family she will never know she might shove him against a tree and kiss him insane. But his eyes darken again and he informs her, gravely. “House Nightbloom was supposedly wiped out during the last stand. But there is much we don’t know about that battle. And many houses, especially minor ones, kept information about births to themselves lest another house try and steal their heir. They were brave and clever and true-“

“But they still died. And left me.”

She almost expects Tyril to shrug, but then remembers this is a human movement so foreign to elves of his station. “The tutor who created the family forest left us unexpectedly when it was complete. The next tutor burnt off the names and houses of everyone killed during the wars. As you can imagine, there was hardly anything or anyone left. And I’m sorry. I do not believe they went to die with the intention of leaving you orphaned. But even if they did, your destiny is not determined by something so arciac as what humanity calls biology. You can be whatever you wish to be. You are special. Humanity believes no one is special, but that isn’t true, everyone is special. Look how far we’ve come, and it’s you who truly brought us all together! Brave, beautiful and stubborn as you are, you are also just what was needed. And I assure you, I will not allow you to die anytime soon.”

“You talk so much,” She comments as lightly as if he were rambling about the moss of the old forest and not words of wisdom and a romantic kindness she has always secretly yearned for. “Thank you for telling me all this, Tyril. I think the surname Nightbloom suits me. Perhaps it might pair with Starfury?”

She knows she’s distracting him away from talk of her heritage with talk of marriage, but she still loves to watch him blush because of her. She finds it so difficult to believe no one has ever flirted with him so brazenly, but again, Mal’s repeatly admonished the bordem elves subject themselves to. He finds himself smiling.

“Time will tell, Lady Nightbloom.”

“Gods, don’t ever call me Lady again,” She says and kisses him hard. “But I think you like not being a Lord. You like someone else taking control for once. And you like that it’s _me_.”

He kisses her again, and doesn’t deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from...anyway come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sansaisalesbian.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
